


A Birthday Gift

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Ruth White
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek seeks a birthday gift and finds it comes at a price.</p><p>Written by Ruth White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Gift

Title: A Birthday gift  
Author: Ruth White  
Code: Amanda Sarek  
Series: TOS  
Rating: Gen  
Disclaimer:Star Trek etc is owned by Paramount, no infringement or disparagement is intended by this author  
  
Summary: Sarek seeks a birthday gift and finds it comes at a price.  
  
  
Sarek watched Amanda as she knelt in the garden. She began to dig up the pitiful, withered stalks at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Another set dead." She sighed. "I am beginning to think roses were never meant to grow on Vulcan!  
  
"I do not see how you can think that, my wife," Sarek replied. "I can think of one rose at least that has bloomed very well."  
  
"Oh Sarek!" She smiled at him, delighted at the compliment. "I think I should perhaps give in. Desert roses may bloom but true roses will not in this heat."  
  
Sarek eyed the silver white stalks of the shrub beside her. Vulcan had its own share of poisonous plants but none produced flowers that were as small and as delicate as the Adenium. In spite of being of Terran origin, it had thrived in Vulcan's unforgiving climate. A true desert plant of Earth, it's common name might have 'rose' in its title but the flower's faint perfume never managed to match the heady aromas of a true rose. He left Amanda digging up her last round of failures and made his way indoors, deep in thought.  
  
Several hours later he sat back from the computer screen his eyebrow raised in surprise. Why would a race that complained Earth's climate too warm want to breed a rose for a hot desert climate?  
  
"Good evening, Ambassador." Shren smiled from the telescreen. “Now to what do I owe the honour of a call at this hour? Some interstellar conflict? An economic or trade crisis?"  
  
Sarek frowned as he checked the chronometer.The Andorian ambassador was correct, rarely had he called Shren so late, unless it was indeed a matter of some import. However he had had to wait until Amanda was sound asleep before placing the call."A personal matter." Sarek replied.  
  
"Personal? Now that does sound interesting. How can Andoria's Ambassador help the Vulcan ambassador?" Shren's smile was as sincere as a crocodiles. Sarek frowned.He had an impression that Shren was already enjoying the situation far too much."I require your assistance on a matter of some delicacy," Sarek began.  
  
"Now it becomes more intriguing. I thought you and my secretary were getting on rather well, but I hadn't realised your interest had gone that far."  
  
Sarek blinked as the meaning of Shren's words finally permeated. "You misunderstand me, Shren," he said coldly. "The matter concerns Amanda."  
  
"Amanda! Now Sarek what could Amanda have done that requires my help? Has she finally seen sense and gone off with a red-blooded Terran? Well I could understand that. Do you want my help in locating the lovebirds?"  
  
Sarek stared impassively at the screen, his face a mask of calm. Inwardly he was more amused than irked by Shren's presumption of marital infidelity. He waited calmly until the sly grin on Shren's face faded as Sarek refused to rise to his bait."It is Amanda's birthday soon and I wish to acquire a suitable gift for her. One of your botanists has recently developed a hybrid rose that may be suitable to Vulcan's climate. However as it stands it has not been released from the laboratory for general use."  
  
"And you want me to acquire a specimen?" Shren grinned wolfishly. "Sarek, I never would have you pinned as a romantic!"  
  
"Now, Ambassador, there is no need to be insulting." Sarek's left eyebrow rose almost to his hairline.  
  
"It's all right, Sarek, your secret is safe with me. I'll get you your plant, so long as you follow my conditions."  
  
Sarek frowned slightly.Conditions? What was the wily fox up to now? Still Amanda was worth any stipulation Shren cared to set, just so long as it wasn't seceding Vulcan to the Andorian Empire.  
  
"Very well Shren," Sarek nodded."I agree, within reason of course."  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll find them difficult." Shren purred like a contented cat stuffed full of cream.  
  
By the time Shren had finished outlining his terms, both of Sarek's eyebrows had disappeared up into his hairline.

  
  
Amanda returned to the house tired and dusty from the long shopping trip. Sometimes Sarek could be impossible. For the first time since they had met, he had appeared to have forgotten it was her birthday. Instead of being allowed to leisurely relax with breakfast in bed, he had summoned her to his office. The result of that meeting had sent her dashing off to the shops in order to lay in some essential supplies. She sighed remembering the crushing disappointment she had felt when he had informed her the only important event he could recollect was the dinner they were to host that night. A dinner party!She'd give him dinner party!  
  
She flung open the door with rather more force than necessary. Her feet came to a complete standstill as a heady scent filling the air struck her the moment she stepped across the threshold. She walked slowly towards the source.  
  
The shopping bags slid from nerveless fingers as her eyes took in the sight of their living room. Every available flat surface seemed to be covered in roses. The blooms were everywhere. Yet there was no sign of Sarek.  
  
She circled the room, gently fingering the soft petals as she drank in the beautiful perfume. Belatedly recalling the shopping she scooped up the bags. She felt as giddy as a young girl as she headed towards the kitchen.  
  
More roses greeted her there, though in not quite such profusion. A white card on the table was propped up by a bottle of red wine that was her particular favourite. She picked up the card and read what was on it. Mystified, she walked into the garden as instructed. Sarek was waiting for her beside a screen that blocked the view of one side of the garden.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Amanda," he said gravely, his eyes holding the warm glow that he reserved for her alone.  
  
"Oh Sarek, they were wonderful!" She smiled as she put her arms around him. "And to think I had thought you had forgotten my birthday!"  
  
"Vulcans have eidetic memories," Sarek reminded her. "I would never forget. Do you wish to unwrap your present?" His hand indicated the screen.  
  
"My present? The roses weren't my present then?” Amanda smiled at him.  
  
"They will soon fade. I intend a more lasting reminder of this day."  
  
Amanda studied him. "Just because I'm human doesn't mean I won't forget this day either. Really Sarek, allowing me to think you planned a dinner party tonight!"  
  
Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I had planned on a dinner party, tonight." Amanda opened her mouth to protest but closed it again as he went on, "A private meal for two. You failed to notice that I requested items I can cook."  
  
Amanda mentally reviewed the shopping list. Yes, he was right, he had, though the quantities he had named were excessive if he had planned a meal just for the two of them. "Hmm I'm looking forward to the meal. In the meantime..." She swept back the screen and then gasped at the bushes that lined the flower bed. Deep red and yellow roses greeted her. Their rich scent filling her nostrils."Oh Sarek!" she breathed, tears filling her eyes. 

 

Sarek studied her in consternation. The extra conditions Shren had insisted upon had struck Sarek as illogical, but they had not been as onerous as he had feared. The worst point had been that morning, as Amanda had done her best to hide her disappointment. However a Vulcan was true to his word and Sarek maintained the pretense even though he could feel how much it had hurt her. He had hoped that bestowing the gifts would make her happy and yet she was crying. Perhaps they were not sufficient recompense for the injury he had done her in pretending to overlook her birthday."The gift does not please you Amanda?" Sarek drew her into the circle of his arms. 

 

Amanda sighed as she leant back against him."Oh but it does! I am happy Sarek, truly." She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly. Through their link Sarek could feel the joy that filled Amanda at his gift.  
  
The meal was prepared and eaten somewhat later than Sarek had anticipated.


End file.
